Mobile wireless devices comprise an antenna element (antenna radiation element) for wireless communication. Conductor lines, coils, or conductor plates may be built into molded parts of an insulating material, and the antenna is attached to a housing via the molded parts. Alternatively, the conductor lines, coils, or conductor plates are attached to the housing through integral molding with the housing and are retained in the housing.
A mobile wireless device having a reader/writer function may comprise conductive rubber packing, which serve as an antenna circuit for the reader/writer function, at a joint section of the housing of the mobile information device. As a result, there may be many restrictions on arrangement positions and methods for forming an antenna circuit. Consequently, there is need for a mobile wireless device comprising an antenna element that conserves space inside the housing with less positional restrictions.